


Luminous

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: Bill is admiring one of his favorite people.





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that popped into my head and wouldn't leave until it was typed up!
> 
> Originally posted to survivalinstinct.net on July 2, 2011

Luminous lü-mə-nəs adj. 1: Emitting light

 

Luminous—that was the correct word to describe her hair, he decided. It had taken a year and a half, but he had finally figured out the word that described the radiant woman's hair. “Emitting light”, especially in the small confines of his quarters and the gentle lighting of his lamps, was a fitting way to describe anything about Laura Roslin. She sat there with her legs pulled up beside her, head propped up by her hand, and her auburn hair falling in waves over one shoulder. She looked like a glowing goddess at peace, just sitting there and reading, whether it was a Fleet report or one of his books. She was more comfortable here than she would ever be over on Colonial One.

Bill Adama couldn't help but admire the woman that he hadn't even known two years ago. Back then, Laura Roslin had just been a schoolteacher-turned-politician. He had doubted her when she first became president, thinking that some fragile woman couldn’t take the weight of humanity on her shoulders. But she had. Then she'd done so much more, like surviving her cancer. Others would have lain down and given up, but she didn't. Some people were born with greatness; some people have greatness thrust upon them. Laura was the latter, and he loved her so much for her strength through it all.

"Bill," she murmured, her quiet voice interrupted his musings, "What are you thinking about?" She had caught him staring again.

"The past," he answered. It was the truth; he just left out the part where he was thinking about their past.

"That's a dangerous place, Bill," Laura replied, "It's where, according to Nick Taylor, old, unwanted demons lurk in the shadows, waiting to thrust guilt upon you."

"Do you realize that two years ago we didn't even know each other's names?" he asked.

"Yes, so?"

"Laura, I couldn't imagine a day without you on this voyage," he told her. The faintest hints of a smile crept across Laura’s face at that.

"I couldn't have either; I'm glad we've finally found each other." Laura looked at him in the eyes with a serious expression on her face.

"Me, too," Bill stood and walked over to the couch. He leaned over it and put on an old record player he had hiding back there. It was from eighty years ago, and probably a song that their parents danced to at some party long ago. Bill turned to Laura, extending his hand to her. "Dance with me?"

Laura smiled, placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her up and into his comforting embrace. They started rocking slowly to the music, Laura laying her head against Bill and closing her eyes, just letting her senses take over—his musky smell, his warm touch, his gentle breathing, and the simple rightness of the moment.

"This is where we belong," she whispered, looking up at him. "Here, and in each others' arms."

He smiled down at her. "I couldn't agree any more with you," he said, leaning down just as she stretched up on her toes for a gentle kiss.

 

The End


End file.
